Dimana Dia?
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Nekotalia, one shot.   "Vee-nyaaw!    Dimana dia? Aku menunggunya!"


**Dimana dia?**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

"Vee-nyaaw!"

Halo, aku Nekotalia! Nyaaw~

Aku adalah seekor kucing yang berasal dari Italia. Aku punya seorang majikan yang baik sekali~ Katanya, majikanku adalah seorang personifikasi negara. Vee-nyaaw~ Tapi aku tak terlalu mengerti tentang itu. Tahu bahwa majikanku sangat baik saja sudah cukup bagiku. Terlalu banyak berpikir cuma akan membuatku sakit kepala, nyaaw~

Hum…hum…Sekarang aku sedang duduk di pinggir jalan. Aku terus melihat ke sekelilingku. Vee-nyaaaw… kemana dia, ya? Biasanya dia selalu datang tepat waktu. Tapi kenapa sudah jam segini dia belum datang? Nyaaw~

Vee-nyaaaw~ Iya, aku sedang menunggu temanku. Dia Nekopan, kucing milik sahabat majikanku. Dia berasal dari Jepang. Nekopan dan majikannya berkunjung ke Italia karena tugas negara. Kalau tak salah, majikan Nekopan juga seorang personifikasi negara. Tapi personifikasi negara itu apa, ya? Vee-nyaaaw~ Aku malas memikirkannya!

Nekopan tinggal di sini selama dua minggu. Dan sekarang sudah hampir seminggu dia di sini. Selama seminggu ini kami bermain bersama-sama. Kami berjalan-jalan, mencari makanan... Beberapa kali aku ikut dengan majikanku pergi ke tempat Nekopan dan majikannya menginap. Ternyata tempatnya cukup jauh dari rumahku, nyaaw!

Karena jauh, akhirnya aku dan Nekopan sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat lain kalau mau bermain bersama. Majikanku tak bisa selalu mengantarku ke rumahnya, dan majikan Nekopan juga sangat sibuk. Jadi lebih baik kami bertemu langsung, nyaaa? Tapi kalau sejauh itu…nyaaaw~ Akhirnya kami berjanji untuk bertemu di depan taman. Letaknya ada di tengah-tengah perjalanan antara rumahku dan tempat Nekopan menginap. Vee-nyaaw! Dengan bertemu di sana, kami tak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh kalau ingin bertemu.

Tapi hari ini Nekopan kemana, ya?

Aku melihat sekelilingku lagi. Vee-nyaaw~ Nekopan tak kelihatan juga. Yang kulihat cuma manusia-manusia yang sejak tadi lewat begitu saja. Ada anak kecil yang membawa boneka. Nyaaw~ Boneka kucing itu lucu sekali~

Hm…lalu ada ibu-ibu yang tengah berjalan cepat. Akan kemana ibu itu? Sepertinya ia buru-buru sekali, nyaaw!

Kutengok lagi kiri dan kananku.

Ah, lihat-lihat! Ada kucing lain yang lewat!

Vee-nyaaw~ Tapi itu bukan Nekopan. Itu kucing yang dari Amerika! Kalau tak salah, pemiliknya juga sedang ada tugas negara di Italia.

Nekomerika hanya lewat saja di depanku. Ia sempat tersenyum sebentar, lalu buru-buru pergi. Vee-nyaaaw~ Pasti ia ingin menjemput Nekogirisu, kucing dari United Kingdom itu. Nyaaww… apa aku juga pergi menjemput Nekopan saja ya?

Aku pun mengingat-ingat sebentar. Sudah setengah jam lebih aku menunggu di sini. Biasanya Nekopan selalu datang duluan. Padahal biasanya aku selalu berusaha untuk datang lebih cepat. Tapi Nekopan selalu lebih cepat. Ia selalu datang lebih awal dari waktu yang telah kami tentukan. Vee-nyaaaw! Karena itu aneh kalau sekarang Nekopan terlambat seperti ini, kan?

"Vee-nyaaw~ apa aku yang salah, ya?" tanyaku dalam hati. Kulirik jam besar yang ada di taman. Pukul sepuluh pagi. "Apa kemarin kami benar-benar janjian untuk bertemu pukul sembilan?"

Vee-nyaw~ Jangan-jangan aku yang lupa. Apa kemarin kami janjian bertemu di siang hari? Jangan-jangan kami bukannya berjanji untuk bertemu pukul sembilan. Mungkin kami berjanji bertemu di waktu yang lain. Atau di hari yang lain?

Tapi… tidak tidak! Aku yakin benar bahwa aku tidak salah! Nyaw~ Kami berjanji untuk bertemu pukul sembilan pagi di taman ini dan di hari ini. Walaupun aku kadang pelupa dan sedikit ceroboh, aku tak mungkin salah dalam hal ini. Nyaaw~ Aku selalu ingat kapan aku berjanji untuk bermain bersama teman-temanku. Aku tak mungkin lupa!

Vee-nyaaw~ Kalau begitu… apa mungkin Nekopan lupa? Tapi itu juga tak mungkin. Nekopan tak mungkin lupa dengan janjinya. Aku sudah lama mengenal Nekopan. Ia tak akan melupakan begitu saja janji yang sudah pernah diucapkannya, nyaaa~

Jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Nekopan terlambat. Vee-nyaaaw~ Tapi apa yang terjadi, ya? Nyaaa, jangan katakan kalau Nekopan sakit. Atau dia sudah pulang ke Jepang? Mendadak begini?

Vee-nyaaaw, aku jadi iri dengan manusia. Kalau aku manusia, pasti sekarang aku sudah meraih benda yang bernama handphone. Dan aku bisa menghubungi Nekopan. Tapi aku seekor kucing. Aku tak punya handphone, nyaaw!

Jadi bgaimana, ya? Nyaaa, aku tak bisa terus-terusan diam di sini kan? Bagaimana kalau Nekopan benar-benar tak bisa datang? Bagaimana kalau Nekopan tersesat? Rasanya tak mungkin, sih. Ah, mungkin ia sakit. Mungkin ia sibuk. Mungkin… Uuh…kenapa aku jadi cemas begini, ya?

Kulirik lagi jam besar di taman. Pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh lima menit. Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang biasa. Mungkin benar-benar terjadi sesuatu…

Vee-nyaaw!

Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan keempat kakiku, berlari ke depan. Aku harus ke tempat Nekopan sekarang!

Nyaaaw~ Aku melewati orang-orang yang tengah berjalan. Kutinggalkan taman dan aku mulai menyeberang. Kulewati jalan raya. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Vee-nyaaw, aku takut! Nekopan adalah teman baikku. Kalau sahabatku yang lain pulang ke negaranya atau bertugas di tempat lain, Nekopan selalu mau menemaniku bermain. Kadang kami juga main bertiga. Ah, nyaaw~ sahabatku itu kucing dari Jerman. Sudah sebulan ini dia tak datang ke Italia. Karena itu aku sangat terhibur dengan kedatangan Nekopan. Vee-nyaaw~ aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Kucing jelek! Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Minggir kau! Aku alergi kucing!"

"Aaaah,kucing!"

Vee-nyaaw~ Aku mendengar para manusia marah padaku. Mungkin karena aku berlari terlalu cepat, ya? Mungkin aku membuat mereka terkejut. Nyaaw~ maaf maaf! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemui temanku!

"Kucing lucu, sini!"

Vee-nyaaw? Kudengar seseorang sepertinya memanggilku. Siapa?

Aku menoleh. Kulihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan pita di rambutnya, tengah tersenyum pdaku. Dan…nyaaw? Apa itu? Hei, di tangan kanannya ada piring berisi sepotong ikan asin!

"Vee-nyaaw!"

Aku cepat-cepat berlari, mendekati orang itu. Ada ikan asin!

Orang itu tersenyum padaku. Ia meletakkan piringnya di sampingku. "Ini untukmu!" katanya. "Makanlah, kucing lucu!"

Mendadak aku merasa lapar. Ikan asin itu tampak sangat enak. Aku ingin segera memakannya. Ah iya, karena tadi buru-buru, aku belum sempat sarapan. Vee-nyaaw! Tadi aku juga berpikir tak apa-apa tak sarapan. Rencananya aku ingin mencari makanan bersama Nekopan.

Vee-nyaaw? Nekopan?

Langkahku terhenti. Nyaaa? Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Harusnya aku segera pergi, kan? Aku harus ke tempat Nekopan.

"Kucing lucu~"

Anak perempuan itu menepuk kepalaku dan membelai lembut leherku. Nyaaaw~ Aku senang sekali! Tapi aku tahu, aku tak boleh berlama-lama di sini.

Karena itu, cepat-cepat aku berbalik. Aku berusaha tak peduli lagi dengan orang itu dan dengan makanan yang dibawanya. "Vee-nyaaw~ Maaf!" kataku dalam hati. Aku harus ke tempat Nekopan sekarang.

"Ah, tunggu!" Orang itu tiba-tiba berteriak.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menoleh. Tapi orang itu malah berlari mendekatiku sambil membawa piring berisi ikan tadi.

"Kamu buru-buru, ya?" tanya orang itu. "Sampai tak peduli dengan ikan seenak ini… pasti ada hal penting yang ingin kamu lakukan, ya?"

"Vee-nyaaw~" Aku mengeong. Itu benar! Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang.

Orang itu tampaknya mengerti. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Sebelum pergi, bawalah ini!" katanya kemudian sambil menyodorkan piring berisi ikan asin tadi. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kamu lakukan. Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya kamu menginginkan ini kan?" sahutnya lagi. "Jadi, bawalah!"

Vee-nyaaw? Orang ini baik sekali. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sepertinya orang ini sungguh-sungguh. Ia tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Ayo, bawa saja!" katanya lagi. "Semoga perjalananmu berhasil!"

Akhirnya aku menatap lagi ikan asin di piring itu. Uuh…aromanya benar-benar membuatku sangat tertarik. Ingin rasanya memakannya cepat-cepat, lalu aku mengikuti orang itu. Dia orang baik. Ia pasti akan menyayangiku.

Tapi, nyaaaw! Itu pikiran bodoh! Sekarang aku harus menemui Nekopan. Lalu…ikan asin di depanku ini…

"Vee-nyaaw!"

Akhirnya kuraih ikan itu dengan mulutku. Kugigit, tapi tidak kumakan. Ikan ini akan kubawa. Yup, orang itu tadi berkata bahwa aku boleh membawanya. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat Nekopan. Setelah itu, kuharap kami bisa makan bersama-sama.

"Vee-nyaaw!" Aku pun berusaha mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit. Kugigit erat ikan asin pemberian orang itu, dan segera pergi. Kulihat ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Nyaaaw~ orang itu baik sekali! Kalau pulang nanti, aku akan menemuinya dan menemaninya sebentar untuk berterimakasih padanya. Sekarang aku harus mencari Nekopan!

Aku pun terus melangkahkan kaki. Nyaa~ Tempat Nekopan menginap masih cukup jauh. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat sampai di sana! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nekopan. Aku ingin memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Lalu kami makan ikan dan bermain bersama-sama.

Nyaaa~ Aku terus berlari. Beberapa kali aku mendengar seruan orang yang marah padaku. Vee-nyaaaaw~ aku mengagetkan mereka. Maaf maaaafff! Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi sekarang biarkan aku cepat-cepat menemui temanku.

"Hei lihat! Ada kucing!"

"Kucingnya lari-lari tuh!"

"Eh, kita kerjain yuk!"

"Vee-nyaaw?"

Langkahku terhenti. Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak mendekati dan mengelilingiku. Vee-nyaaw? Mau apa mereka? Dari wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka berniat tidak baik.

"Lucu ya, kucing ini punya kriwil di dekat telinga kirinya~"

"Kita tarik yuk!"

"Bgaimana kalau kita gunting saja?"

"Vee-nyaaaaw?" Apa yang mereka katakan? Tu…tunggu! Mereka tak sungguh-sungguh kan?

Instingku mulai merasakan tanda bahaya. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus menjauhi anak-anak ini. Nyaaa! Mereka mulai mendekatiku! Mereka tersenyum mengerikan! Aku harus pergi!

"Vee-nyaaw!" Aku melompat secepatnya, lalu berlari secepatnya. Kuayunkan keempat kakiku kuat-kuat. Lari! Lari! Lari! Itu saja yang kupikirkan. Jangan sampai mereka menangkapku!

Aku berlari, menerobos mereka, lalu terus berlari. Kudengar suara lamgkah kaki yang mengikutiku, lalu suara teriakan.

Vee-nyaaaw! Mereka mengejarku! Aku takut! Aku takut sekali! Apa salahku? Huwaaaaaa! Seseorang, tolong! Tolong akuuu! Nyaaa!

"Ke sini, nyaa!" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara kucing lain yang memanggilku.

Aku terkejut. Dan akhirnya aku tersadar. Karena terlalu sibuk berlari, aku tak melihatnya. Di depanku sekarang ini ada Nekopan!

"Nyaaww?" Aku berhenti tepat di depannya. Nekopan? Benarkah yang berdiri di depanku sekarang ini adalah Nekopan?

Tapi belum sempat aku bertanya-tanya, Nekopan cepat-cepat menarikku masuk ke semak-semak.

"Mana kucing itu?"

Terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki, lalu suara-suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Kucing itu hilang!"

"Ah, ayo cari sampai ketemu!"

"Mungkin ke arah sana."

"Cepat, kita cari!

Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Vee-nyaaw? Mereka pergi?

"Sudah aman." Nekopan pun keluar dari semak-semak.

Aku mengikutinya pelan-pelan. Nyaaa, sepertinya memang sudah aman~ Anak-anak itu sudah pergi. Aku sudah tak dikejar lagi. Aku aman sekarang.

"Maaf, nyaa!" kata Nekopan kemudian. Ia menoleh padaku. "Maaf, saya terlambat datang. Sebenarnya saya sudah mau pergi dari tadi. Tapi, nyaa~ Tiba-tiba teman majikan saya yang dari Yunani itu datang. Dia suka sekali kucing. Jadi saya terpaksa harus diam menemani mereka."

Nyaaw? Jadi karena itu Nekopan terlambat?

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi. Ya, kalau tak salah, majikan Nekopan dekat dengan seseorang yang sangat menyukai kucing. Vee-nyaaw~ Pantas saja Nekopan tak datang juga.

"Tadi majikan saya sudah menelepon majikan Nekotalia-kun. Tapi sepertinya Nekotalia-kun sudah pergi duluan. Jadi… nyaaa… saya benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Vee-nyaaaw~ Tidak apa-apa!" sahutku senang. Menunggu memang sedikit membosankan, sih! Aku juga mengalami hal menakutkan. Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu Nekopan! Dan lebih lagi, dia baik-baik saja~

"Oh ya, aku membawa hadiah!" kataku kemudian. Aku ingat lagi dengan ikan asin tadi. Aku ingin memberikannya pada Nekopan sekarang. Dia pasti senang. Naaahhh~

"Vee-nyaaw?" Aku tersadar. Dimana ikan asin itu?

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Nyaaaw? Ikan itu hilang? Tadi kugigit, kan? Kugigit erat-erat dan kubawa baik-baik. Tapi sekarang ada dimana?

"Vee-nyaaw…" Aku tertunduk lemas. Ah iya! Tadi aku sempat mengeong beberapa kali sewaktu dikejar anak-anak nakal itu. Pasti ikan asin itu terlempar sewaktu aku membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Nyaaa…Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh?

"Maaf, nyaaaw~" kataku pada Nekopan yang terdiam dengan bingung. "Sepertinya hadiah untukmu hilang."

"Nyaa~" Kulihat Nekopan tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan!"

"Vee-nyaaaw~ Padahal ikan asin tadi kelihatan enak. Aku ceroboh!"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Nekopan menepuk badanku. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mencari makanan lain bersama-sama?"

"Vee-nyaaaw…" Aku mengiyakan, masih setengah tak bersemangat.

Tapi Nekopan berjalan cepat, membuatku mau tak mau jadi mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, nyaaaw!"

Vee-nyaaw~ Apa boleh buat. Yang hilang mungkin tak bisa kembali lagi. Tapi aku tetap merasa senang. Aku bisa bertemu teman baikku, dan bisa bermain bersamanya~

**END**

…**oke…finish!**

**Ini ide yang mendadak muncul di tengah-tengah hilangnya feel untuk menulis ._.**

**Yup, saya tahu ini tidak maksimal. Saya akan mencoba dan terus belajar.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca~**

**Saya tunggu kritik, saran dan komentarnya^^**


End file.
